


Demonstration

by eachuaine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eachuaine/pseuds/eachuaine
Summary: Soundwave has decided to join Team Optimus for the express purpose of getting back at Megatron for abandoning her.No one told Optimus teaching her to interface would be part of the equation.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Soundwave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Demonstration

“Prime.”

It was rare when Soundwave came out of the solitude of her room to mingle with lesser mortals, and even rarer when she came to  _ Optimus’s _ room  _ and _ addressed her by name rather than just “Autobot”, so she had her attention completely. Optimus set aside her datapad.

“Soundwave,” she said, a note of surprise coloring her voice. “What can I do for you?”

Soundwave slipped inside and closed the door. 

“Despite my origins as a…  _ toy… _ ” Here her normally unflappable calm allowed a note of disgust to leak through. “...Your human child’s key turned me into a Cybertronian. Correct?”

“Correct,” Optimus said, not really knowing where she was going with this. Soundwave crossed the room. 

“I have a spark like you. I can transform like you. I have a similar processor,” she continued.

“Of course,” Optimus said. 

“Then I am hoping you could explain to me what this is.” 

Of all the things Optimus expected Soundwave to do—which was admittedly little, as she took pride in being vicious and unpredictable— _ sitting down on a work bench and opening her panel _ ranked so far down at the bottom she’d never even registered it as being in the same  _ galaxy _ as a possibility. Optimus gaped, CPU having taken on the exact consistency and approximate usefulness of a bowl of pudding.

_ “Uh.” _

Soundwave waited expectantly. This… had to be a joke. This was a joke, ha ha, so funny! _ You got me, Soundwave, you can put your junk away! _

...It wasn’t a joke. 

Optimus recycled her processor and fumbled for words.

“That’s, a, uh. Valve,” she said haltingly. 

Soundwave spread herself open obscenely, watching in mild interest as her biolights cycled. Optimus swallowed hard enough to make her throat click and turned her eyes upward.  _ O Primus, strike me down where I stand. Do your thing. _

Alas, no saving lightning bolt came, and she was left alone and helpless with a gorgeous mech touching her own valve right there in front of her. 

“Explain its function,” Soundwave said.

“It’s used for sexual purposes,” Optimus replied weakly. “Every bot is equipped with a valve and a spike for interfacing with one another.”

“I was under the impression that only humans reproduced sexually,” Soundwave said tonelessly. 

“It’s, ah, purely recreational.”

Soundwave’s systems hummed.

“It seems superfluous.” She abandoned touching her valve. “Describe its usage.” 

Optimus vented deeply. Enough of this cowering. She was an Academy bot, for spark’s sake—she could handle a few innocent anatomical questions. She steeled herself and kept her optics trained on Soundwave’s face, not daring to let them wander southward.

“The anterior node up at the top is three times the sensitivity of other sensors in the body, making it ideal for stimulation. Um… the valve itself capable of self-lubricating when aroused and also lined with sensors for penetration.”  _ Doing great so far. _ “You can use a spike or your hands, if… you want.”

Soundwave considered herself, processing this information. Then she looked up and said, “Demonstrate.”

Optimus balked.

“I— _ what?” _

“Demonstrate,” Soundwave repeated. Optimus’s face felt hot enough to melt right off and splatter the floor.

“I-I’m sure Ratchet has some educational vids,” she stammered, voice an octave higher than normal.

“If I require the medic’s assistance, I will ask for it,” Soundwave said. “I requested you. If you are willing and able.”

Willing and able? She was the willingest, most able bot to ever be willing and able. She’d been  _ willing and able _ to stuff her face between Soundwave’s pretty thighs the moment that panel had slid open—but morals (oh, damn you, morals) stood in the way.

“Do you… understand what it is you’re asking?” Optimus said haltingly. “Sex is a  _ very _ intimate thing to do—“

For someone with her face completely covered, Soundwave’s look of scorching disapproval was impeccable. Optimus shut up and scooted a chair over to sit in front of Soundwave.

_ Boy, I really am doing this, aren’t I?  _ She’d make this a purely instructional thing, she decided. No touching. She’d never been more disappointed in one of her own decisions. But she couldn’t afford getting tangled up in complicated feelings for Soundwave— _ especially  _ of the sex-having kind. She blew out a long, shaky sigh and braced her hands on her knees.

“Alright. Show me.” 

Soundwave scooted forward and parted her legs wider. Her valve was as black as her protoform, soft and plush and lined with red biolights that pulsed gently. Lubricant was already pooling inside. Optimus arched a brow.

“Mind if I ask what started this?” 

“Irrelevant,” Soundwave said immediately. Optimus eyed her. Fair enough. 

“Okay. Just start by touching it.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

Soundwave hesitated. Then she slid a slender gold digit down, tracing biolights as she went. Optimus swallowed around the ball in her throat and desperately tried to ignore the throb of arousal between her legs.

_ This is the worst idea I’ve ever had. Even worse than playing hacky sack with the Allspark and a bunch of Decepticons. _

“Just… keep doing that until you start to warm up,” Optimus said awkwardly.

“How will I know that I have achieved this?” Soundwave asked. Optimus laughed humorlessly.

“Trust me, you’ll know.”

Soundwave fell silent and returned to her task. Her touches were light and uncertain at first, testing the outside, but she graduated to sliding a finger down between the lips and back up again, taking lubricant back up and glossing it over her node. Optimus watched her do it over and over, waited for her shoulders and spine to relax. She cleared her throat. 

“Now you can, uh, touch your node. Little circles are fine.”

Soundwave’s finger skimmed over her opening before coming to rest on her node, where she made a soft circle around it, and another, and another. Optimus watched with rapt attention as her finger glided over the silken material of her valve, and her gaze traveled up, taking in the curves of Soundwave’s parted thighs, her slender waist, her chin tucked to her chest as she watched herself in concentration. Her own valve was wet, her spark hot and swollen with desire. All she wanted was to pin her down against that workbench and show her how it was  _ really _ done—but she restrained herself, pinching her knees together and gritting her teeth as she consigned herself to just watching. 

“You can press a little harder,” she said. “If you want.” 

Soundwave nodded distractedly and obeyed. She worked slow, luxuriant circles around her node, pausing now and again to slide lower and briefly dip her finger inside of herself. Lubricant flowed softly between her legs. After a while she seemed to grow impatient and pressed down harder—and after the fifth rough, harsh stroke, her head dropped back, and that first breathy noise of pleasure left her throat. Optimus nearly bit her own tongue off, but she said nothing as she drank in Soundwave’s strokes growing longer, harder, her head lolling to the side to rest against her shoulder. 

It didn’t really matter that she wasn’t actually touching her, Optimus realized—she was still directing her. Everything Soundwave did was at her command. Her spark glowed.

_ This is probably what it feels like to be a Magnus. _

“Now what?” Soundwave asked, her normally cool, unflappable tone wobbly and unsure. 

“Now use your other hand to stroke the top wall of your valve, just on the inside.” Optimus didn’t recognize her own voice. It was too low and too rough. Soundwave shivered—was that because of her?—and did as she was told, slipping a second hand between her legs and inside her valve. The effect was slow to take place, but after she found her rhythm, take place it did. Her thighs began to tremble, and her back arched into a graceful, vulnerable curve. Her voice started coming in slow, soft moans over the damp sounds of her fingers working between her legs.

“What is this?” she asked, high and breathy. “Why do I feel like this?”

“You’re going to overload in a minute,” Optimus said gently. “Do you want to?”

_ ”Yes,” _ she gasped. 

Okay, yep, she couldn’t take it anymore. Optimus pulled her chair closer, so Soundwave’s knees were bumping the insides of her thighs.

“Can I?” She rested her hand on Soundwave’s thigh. She nodded, dazed, and slid her second finger out of her valve. Optimus licked her lips, optics dim as she pushed her own two fingers inside, feeling that velvet glide, the way she stretched around her. Soundwave whimpered when Optimus started to stroke the roof of her valve harder than she had before. 

_ So much for no touching. _

She worked in tandem with Soundwave, dragging her fingers from back to front, coaxing gentle sounds of pleasure from her throat. Soundwave’s fingers slipped over her node faster. Her chest heaved. Her hips rolled into their joint hands, chasing that pleasure, and her thighs shook hard. She was teetering on the edge of release, and Optimus  _ really _ wanted to pick up the pace and make her scream—but this was her first time (and Soundwave had come to her for it!), so she was determined to be gentle. She stroked steadily until she felt Soundwave’s valve begin to flutter around her, and just before she came she pressed her fingers hard into the roof. Soundwave gave a whimpering gasp and curled forward, legs clamping shut around their hands, valve cycling down around Optimus’s fingers as overload’s crackling charge rocked through her, making her biolights pulse brightly. She panted through it, every breath laced with a soft sob of pleasure. 

Optimus wanted nothing more than to pull her into her lap and kiss her within an inch of her life, but that kind of behavior would get her punched in the teeth, regardless of how good an overload she’d just given her. So she just gently slid her fingers out of Soundwave and gave her a lopsided smile.

“Well?”

“...Frivolous,” Soundwave said eventually. “But pleasant.”

Optimus watched her rise from the bench and head for the door, more than a little proud of the wobble in her legs. Soundwave paused just at the threshold.

“I will return.”

Optimus blinked.

“Beg pardon?” she said dumbly. Soundwave’s visor gleamed.

“I haven’t tried a spike yet.” 

And with that, she was gone. 


End file.
